Truth? OR Dare?
by Those Sea-Green Eyes
Summary: Whats better than a game of truth or dare with your friends at Camp Half-Blood after you've just come back from saving the world...for the second time? (Annabeth's POV of Camp Half-Blood's very own Truth or Dare!)
1. The Game Begins

**Authors Note: **I know these have been done before but I still really wanted to do my own so here it is! Basically our favorite demigods are playing Truth or Dare! So yeah, I hope you enjoy, please review and this takes place right after the battle with Gaea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does!

* * *

**~The Game Begins!~**

I look out at the sea my blonde hair blowing in the wind, we've only just got back from saving the world from Mother Earth. Don't ask, Its a long Story. Chiron has given us a well deserved and needed break but we don't know what to do with ourselves. At least I don't.

I glance upwards, Jason is flying around above me holding onto his girlfriend Piper. I sigh, Frank and Hazel are walking along the beach talking with Grover and Juniper. Even Leo is keeping himself busy.

I once again find myself staring out at the waves, where my boyfriend Percy had disappeared just a few moments ago. _Way to leave me alone! _I think feeling a bit hurt, then I feel a small tug on my ankles and next thing I know I'm in the water. I reach for my sword but I'm still not used to having one and I find myself fumbling around for it. Then I realize I'm still underwater, I look around-wait I can see?! _Percy!_ I think automatically, I look around for my kelp of a boyfriend.

"What made you drop in Wise-Girl?" I spin around, Percy is behind me his sea-green eyes twinkling with mischief. I roll my gray ones before pulling him in for a kiss. When we brake apart I smile,

"Nice going Seaweed Brain!" I say, adding. "I thought you'd abandoned me!" I fake a hurt expression, Percy makes his unable to resist puppy-dog face.

"Me? Abandon Annabeth Chase?" he whimpers, yet again pulling me close. "I thought we were never going to be separated?" he jokes though at the same time hes serious. I push him again lightly,

"Come on Seaweed Brain! We have a whole week off from activities, what should we do?" I change the subject, the look from earlier returns to Percy's eyes and he smiles, but its not a Percy like smile. Its a Stoll brother smile, I immediately shake my head.

"No! Not that game again!" I retort, Percy does his puppy-dog face again. "No," I repeat, Percy pouts. I sigh, "Fine but-" I start, Percy fist pumps the air-or in this case the water.

"YES! This is going to be the best game of truth or dare ever!" he exclaims and we rise to the surface.

* * *

I glance around at the faces of my friends. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Grover, Nico, Rachel, Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarrise, and Chris.

"Percy you invited a lot of people." I mumble, Percy grins but doesn't respond his eyes are fixed on a point behind me I spin around, gasping at the sight that greets me. Over twenty adolescent girls are making their way towards us. A familiar girl with black hair and electric blue eyes leading them.

"Thalia!" Jason and I rush to greet her, Thalia flashes Jason a grin before hugging me. Jason frowns looking unhappy at the way his sister has greeted him, Percy laughs as he joins us.

"Don't take it personally but we guys always get shoved off, especially when Annabeth is around." he mutters jokingly, Thalia laughs and I roll my eyes though a small smile has appeared on my lips.

"Oh Gods are all of you playing?" I ask, Thalia laughs.

"Of course not! Only me, the other hunters...well you know them. Though I did bring one of your friends to join the game." Thalia explains, a semi-tallish girl with black hair and cold yet friendly brown eyes emerges from the group. She's wearing her regular purple toga-the mark of a praetor from Camp Jupiter.

"Reyna!" I exclaim though I don't hug her, she's not _that_ friendly. I smile at the sight of her two dogs, Argentum and Aurum. I point to them, "Now no one can tell a lie." Reyna smiles,

"Exactly."

* * *

"Can I go first?" Percy asks, no one objects. Percy smiles, "Grover truth or dare?" he questions. All eyes turn towards the scared satyr, Grover blushes.

"Errr...truth! No! I mean dare!" he mumbles, Percy points towards The Big House. Grover's face turns pale even before Percy has spoken his dare.

"I dare you to go up to Mr. D and tell him you don't like his shirt." Percy says lamely, though the dare sounds lame Mr. D is the most terrifying thing besides...spiders...at camp. Grover gulps getting shakily to his feet-or in this case hooves. Clarrise gets up as well,

"I'll go with him." she pounds on Grover's back. Probably meaning for it to be a pat on the back but I see him wince at her touch. "Come on Goat Boy!" Grover gulps before racing down the hill, breaking into a gallop as he nears The Big House. All eyes are on Mr. D and Chiron who are sitting on the porch playing cards. I strain my ears to pick up some conversation.

**Grover**: "Errr...Mr. D"

**Mr. D**: "Yes you lame excuse for a satyr."

**Chiron**: "Mr. D!"

**Mr. D**: *mutters* "What is it?"

**Grover**: "I-I-I don't like your shirt!"

Then there's a loud pop and standing where Grover was is a flopping dolphin, everyone laughs but falls silent as Mr. D glares towards us. I turn to Percy who is trying to hold back laughter, I clear my throat. Percy looks at me strangely before sighing,

"I'm going! I'm going!" he races down the hill towards The Big House. We all fall silent, watching again, Percy closes his eyes seeming to concentrate then we watch in honor as water seeps from Grovers dolphin form and a second later Grover is standing right where he was. Without saying anything Grover turns and takes off back towards us, Percy and Clarrise hot on his heels-hooves.

When they reach the hill no one says a word, everyone is staring at Percy in awe. Even Jason. Percy shrugs off the admiration as he always does.

"What? Never seen a guy change a dolphin back into a satyr before?" he jokes, causing everyone to laugh and begin to talk about how Mr. D zapped Grover. Grover frowns before snorting,

"My turn." he states though still shaken. He turns to Hazel, "Truth or Dare?" he questions. Hazel frowns we'd only just explained the rules to her a few minutes ago since she's originally from 1940. Finally she replies,

"Truth." Everyone groans, Grover frowns, pausing before asking.

"If you were given a choice would you pick Frank or Sammy?" he asks. I wince, we've all heard Hazel's story by now and well...Sammy is a touchy subject. Frank grasps Hazel's hand as though saying: _You don't have to pick me. _Hazel releases her grip making Frank frown. Hazel flashes him a smile,

"Frank of course." she says simply. Frank grins, I glance towards Leo even he looks happy. Something between the three of them happened during our quest. "So its my turn now?" Hazel says though its more of a question, everyone nods. Hazel smiles, "Jason truth or dare?" she asks. Jason doesn't miss a beat,

"Dare!" he exclaims. Hazel glances towards Piper though I'm not sure why.

"I dare you to go and kiss Drew." she states, everyone gasps, Jason's eyes widen and Piper glares daggers at Hazel despite them being friends. Hazel shrugs, "Sorry Piper. But this is the game right?" Jason nods reluctantly.

"Your right but don't think I'll forget this." he turns towards the group, pointing at me. "Annabeth come with me, I'll need a witness." I curse, I didn't want to be picked to see this but I let go of Percy's hand, flashing him a small smile before following Jason towards the Aphrodite cabin.

Jason takes a deep breath before knocking on the NEON pink door, Drew opens it.

"What do you wan-" she's cut off by Jason's lips as he brings her into a firm kiss. He breaks away almost instantly, Drew squeals looking as though she wants more. My nose wrinkles, Jason pushes her away.

"This was a dare." he explains before turning and racing off towards the hill, I glance at Drew, her face is turning red in rage but there's a small smile on her lips. She flashes me a wicked grin,

"I'll be waiting for Percy's 'dare' Annie." she smirks before walking off before I can respond. I clench my fists before turning and following Jason back towards the hill.

"Percy truth or dare?" That's what Jason is asking when I reach Thalia's EX pine tree. Just as Jason did Percy doesn't miss a heartbeat.

"Dare." he says as I sit down beside him, I flash Jason a look of daggers as though saying: _If you make my boyfriend kiss Drew then your dead. _Jason grins,

"I dare you to put a spider in Annabeth's hair." he says simply. Percy laughs, I slap his arm slightly-okay really terrified.

"What spider!?" I exclaim, "Is it big?!" I add already shaking in fear. Jason puts a hand in his pocket, removing a small case. "You have spiders in your pocket?" I gasp. Jason grins,

"Only for special occasions!" he says. Handing Percy the biggest most creepy crawliest spider in his case. I let out a scream grabbing my NEW Yankees cap and slapping it on my head. Disappearing, Percy groans.

"Annabeth!" Percy groans, "Come on! That's not fair!" he adds.

"Nothings fair Seaweed Brain!" I exclaim, Percy spins around following my voice. He's dangerously close, I crawl around him sitting beside Rachel. I let her know I'm there with a slight tug, Rachel gasps but Percy being well...Percy doesn't get it. Rachel snickers and I glare at her though she can't see me.

By now everyone is laughing, Percy is just spinning in circles trying to locate me. I can't help but giggle-oops! Percy can detect my voice out of a crowd of a million people. Now I'm stuck between Rachel and Katie and Travis unable to move! Percy smiles reaching out his hand and grabbing my Yankees cap. I try and run but Connor and Travis grab me I struggle.

"Not fair!" I exclaim, Percy grins.

"Nothing's fair Wise-Girl!" he says before placing the big hairy spider on my head. I let out a scream, trying to free my arms so I can bat the scary creature off!

"Percy!" I scream, my annoying boyfriend is laughing his head off. I shoot him a glare before trying to free my arms, this time Connor and Travis let go. I slap my hair trying to get the spider off me, "Percy! Percy! PERCY!" I scream unable to say anything else. This time Percy grabs the spider from my hair and slices it with riptide. Despite being mad at him for putting it in my hair in the first place I get to my feet and kiss him so relieved to be done with that.

"My turn again!" Percy says turning towards Reyna he smiles. "Truth or Dare?" he asks, Reyna swallows glancing towards her dogs. She can't tell a lie with them here but she can't do to many dares being at Camp Half-Blood and all. Reyna swallows,

"Truth." she says. Percy frowns,

"Do you think I'm cool?" he asks cheekily, we all groan. Its such a Percy like comment, Reyna blushes.

"Yes." she replies quietly, Percy grins and I slap his arm. Reyna turns towards Connor. "Connor right?" she asks, Connor nods flashing her a smile. "Truth or dare?" she asks, Connor grins.

"Dare!" he replies, Reyna smiles.

"I dare you kiss Katie," she states. Connor's face for once pales, its obvious Connor's brother, Travis likes Katie and that Katie likes him so to make Connor kiss Katie...well lets just say Reyna knows how to play truth or dare. Connor swallows flashing Katie a playful grin, Katie takes a deep breath before standing up. Connor frowns before meeting his lips with Katie's. It takes a six count before they break apart which surprises me. Travis actually had to clear his throat to get them to break apart, now their both blushing. Connor turns towards Thalia,

"Truth or dare?" he asks. Thalia shoulders her bow meeting his gaze with her electric blue eyes,

"Dare." Connor smirks.

"Jason take her for a spin," he orders, both Jason and Thalia frown. Connor rolls his eyes, "For a flight? In the sky?" he adds. Thalia's face pales, Jason flashes her a reassuring smile.

"Its not that bad...your a daughter of Zeus after all." he says, grabbing his sister by the waist before summoning the winds and together they shoot into the air.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Thalia screeches and I can't help but laugh, despite being a daughter of Zeus Thalia is afraid of heights. "JASON!" The two siblings are only about fifteen feet in the air, "BRING ME DOWN!"

After a bit more begging and pleading Jason finally brings Thalia to the ground. Thalia's black hair is on end and her electric blue eyes are sparking, literally. But Jason is a son of Jupiter he's not effected. Thalia turns towards me and I gulp.

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was really fun writing and I'll post a new one soon, please review and I'd love for you guys to suggest dares for me to do! I'll include them if you do! So here's a reminder of all the people who are playing:

Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Rachel, Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarrise, Chris, Reyna, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy.

So if you have a dare or truth for anyone of them please review with it! It'll help me get the next chapter up!

Thanks in advance!


	2. The Game Continues

**Authors Note: **Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story! It really makes me happy, especially the reviews! In fact if I get a decent amount of reviews I will post daily!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson, he belongs to Annabeth Chase!

* * *

**~The Game Continues~**

"Dare." I try to sound confident but the gleam in Thalia's eyes are making me uneasy.

"I dare you to kiss Nico." she states simply, my face flushes and I glance towards Percy. He's looking at Thalia as though she's a demon who just offered him a trip to Paris. Nico's face has turned an shade of green and Jason looks worried. I frown as he exchanges a look with Nico, _what are they hiding? _I wonder, Katie, Rachel, Chris and Piper look sympathetic while Leo, Frank, Grover, Clarrise, Connor and Travis look like their about to burst with laughter. Reyna's face is expressionless and Hazel just looks just plain scared. I sigh,

"Alright then." I mumble. Connor and Travis grin,

"Come on Annie! It must be nice to kiss someone other than Mr. Salty Lips for a change!" They joke, I just shake my head and advance towards the said son of Hades. Nico rises to his feet his brown eyes meeting my gray in a somewhat challenging way. He seems to be getting along with Percy fine these days, but me? Now its like I'm the enemy.

_Great now I have to kiss him. _

I place my lips softly against Nico's pulling away faster than Jason did with Drew-if that's even possible. Nico's eyes are still cold and guarded, I shrug deciding its best not to ask why so instead I turn away from the said son of Hades and make my way over to Percy.

I look waiting for my friends reactions, nobody speaks for a ten count. Travis breaks the silence,

"Come on Annabeth! That was not a kiss! It was more like you were brushing his cheek!" he complains. Before I can reply Percy wraps his arms around me,

"It was enough torture for me." he says playfully kissing my hair. I know he's no trying to sound harsh, Percy's almost never trying to sound harsh but with a glance at Nico I can tell Percy's comment hurts him. Clarrise snorts,

"You love-birds!" she grumbles which causes everyone to erupt with laughter. My face flushes but Percy just grins pulling me tighter. Nico clears his throat, I blush.

"Right, my turn." I murmur before turning to Clarrise.

"Truth or dare?" I ask, Clarrise scowls before replying.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to allow Piper's half siblings to give you a make-over." I smirk, Clarrise looks confused for a few moments and then it hits her. Piper's half siblings are the children of Aphrodite-The Goddess of Love. Clarrise is daughter of Ares- The God of War. Percy chuckles, Clarrise's head snaps over to face him.

"Just wait Jackson! My turn next!" she growls before stomping off towards the Aphrodite cabin. We watch her go, Leo grins.

"While we wait mind if I dare someone?" he asks, no one objects, Leo grins. "Rachel, truth or dare?" he asks, Rachel looks startled to have been picked and her eyes widen. She begins to twirl her curly red hair,

"Umm...dare?" she finally decides. Leo grins,

"I dare you to kiss Percy." he says. Percy gives himself a face-palm and I break out laughing, even Rachel looks slightly amused. Everyone else looks confused, "What?" Leo asks. Rachel smiles slightly,

"Its nothing...I just...well I used to...well..." she trails off. Leo frowns, and Jason laughs.

"You used to like Percy am I right?" he asks. Rachel nods suddenly becoming interested in the grass, Percy grins.

"I don't blame her!" he replies cheekily, I roll my eyes and everyone cracks up. "So...does she have to you know, do the dare?" he asks suddenly sounding very worried. Leo grins,

"Most certainly." he replies. Rachel flashes me a scared look, I give her a small smile which seems to reassure he. To tell you the truth I do not think this is so funny anymore. Rachel is KISSING Percy! My Percy! My Seaweed Brain! My face turns pale as I watch their lips meet. It seems like forever until they break apart but in reality it was only about a second. Percy makes his way back over to me, sitting down.

"Everyone is out to get us during this game." he mutters, I punch him lightly, he grins. "Hey I-" he starts but is cut off by a disgusted scream. _Clarrise. _I think instantly and sure enough the said daughter of Ares is stomping her way up the hill in a bright pink dress, silver sparkly shoes, her hair is in curls and she has TONS of make-up on.

"STUPID APHRODITE GIRLS! DRESS ME IN THIS SHIT AND THEN PUT MAKE-UP ON ME THAT DOESN'T COME OFF! I WILL MAKE SURE ARES KILLS THEM IN THE NEXT CAPTURE THE FLAG! I'M TELLING YOU, THERE GOING DOWN!" She screams to no one in particular as she attempts to rub the make-up off her face. Piper just rolls her eyes,

"Try this." she hands Clarrise a small container, Clarrise frowns. "For the make-up." Piper explains, Clarrise quickly opens the container and smears the stuff all over her face, on contact the make-up disappears along with the cream applied. Clarrise grins before turning to Percy,

"Prissy! I dare you to-" she starts, Percy holds up a time out signal.

"Wait I never said I wanted dare what if I-?" Clarrise ignores him.

"I dare you to tell the Gods what you think of Princess." she orders, Percy frowns.

"And how do you expect me to do that? Because I'm not going all the way to Olympus to do a dare!" he retorts, Clarrise just rolls her eyes before digging around in a bag she'd brought from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hephaestus T.V" she explains simply before setting down a bright pink laptop, clicking a button and pointing it at Percy. My boyfriend swallows, glancing at me before staring at the screen.

"YOU ARE LIVE ON OLYMPUS!" A voice booms, Percy just stares at the screen blankly. I glance around, I can tell everyone is holding back giggles. I hear a throat clear and that seems to jolt Percy into action.

"Umm...hi! I'm here to talk to you about how much I like-love Annabeth Chase..." Percy says, both of our faces flush and my friends begin to laugh silently.

"Percy?!" Poseidon's sounds confused, Percy's eyes widen at his father's voice but he continues.

"Yes that's me. Percy Jackson, but I'm not here to talk to you about myself. I'm hear to talk to you about my girlfriend, her name is-" A squeal cuts Percy off.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I hear Aphrodite exclaim, adding. "Oh Percy my dear we all know who your girlfriend is! You two are so cute together!" I glance towards Piper, her hands are covering her face, embarrassed by her mother. Common. Percy clears his throat,

"Anyway. I love her err hair and eyes. Yeah! Her eyes, their really pretty!" Percy exclaims, by now even I'm laughing. Percy is making a fool of himself in front of the Gods and they don't even know its a dare!

"Jackson." My heart sinks at the sound of my mother, Athena's voice and Percy glances towards me looking afraid.

"Y-y-yes?" Percy murmurs.

"I am the Goddess of war, correct?" Athena questions,

"Yes." Percy replies sounding confused.

"Your father and I are enemies, correct?"

"Yes."

"You like my daughter?"

"Yes, I _love _her." I hear my mother sigh,

"Watch your back. If you ever hurt her!" Athena warns, Percy's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No! No! No! I would never! You see I...she...Tarturus...we...I...love...I love her hair!" Percy says lamely, Athena just sighs and then I hear a sound of a button being clicked and the laptop screen goes black. Percy turns to face me and everyone erupts into uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm glad you like my hair, Seaweed Brain!" I joke, Percy grins.

"That and so much more." he murmurs kissing me.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yeah that was basically like ALL Percabeth being dared! Well I couldn't help myself! I hope you liked it never the less! Remember to review if you want daily updates!


End file.
